Temple of the Digi-Destined, Part 1; The Dream
by silverlily
Summary: Once again, in my story, I am staring MATT! That's right! I'm probably gonna star all of my stories with Matt. Anyway, This story is a dream has. Part 2 coming soon


The Temple of the Digi-Destined  
Part 1; The Dream  
Darkness.  
It represents fear, anger, and evil. It clouds itself around those with negative and lonesome thoughts. Those who are ashamed and not satisfied with life.  
Night.  
It is the source of darkness. When this black blanket spreads around the world, sorrow and pain could be brought.  
The darkness in this story is small, yet so large, It spreads around a world, yet it has no affect on the human race. And still, many could die from it.   
Only one person knows the way to destroy it. One person in that world. Yet the question of "How?" is still on his mind...  
That person goes by the name of Matt Ishida.  
  
**********************  
  
Matt wondered around the swirling mist with no sign of any living thing. "Tai? Sora? Anyone?" He called out.  
No answer...  
Where on the digi-world am I anyway? Matt thought. I can't see a thing...   
Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew the mist away. Before him was a path, and beside him on both sides was darkness. No, there was more. The sight was sickening. He tried to close his eyes, but they wouldn't blank out.  
It was everywhere. Bodies. Dead digimon all over the ground in pools of blood. Matt hoped they would disappear into digital information, but they didn't. He had no choice but to continue down the path.   
Down the path he went. He hoped it would end somewhere, for he couldn't stand the sight any longer. Finally, he came to a stop. In front of him was a house, or more like a hut. He knocked on the door.  
"Hello?" Matt called. "Anyone here?"  
Silence...  
Matt pressed his ear against the door. He could hear sobs and wails of some people (Or digimon, he couldn't tell) within. Matt slowly pushed the door open and peered in.  
It was the gloomiest place he had ever been in. The place had no windows. The walls were cracked and the ceiling looked as though it would crumble any minute. On the ground was a digimon, unmistakably dead. Surrounding it were several other digimon, weeping.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Matt stammered. "I didn't mean to barge in..."  
One of the digimon turned its head to Matt and gasped.   
"Good lord!" It said. "Could it be...?"  
Another digimon turned its head to Matt as well.  
"He is..." It gasped.  
One by one, the digimon turned their attention to Matt.  
"All these years we waited... all these years..." An old looking digimon whispered. "He has finally come to fulfill our ancestor's prediction..."   
"Pardon?" Matt said in confusion. "Me? What are you talking about? Fulfill what prediction?"  
The digimon said nothing, but they all stepped forward. The old digimon that looked like a large winged lion with wings and the head of a hawk bowed. The others followed suit.   
"Welcome to our home, O humble one." The old digimon said. " My name is Uramon, (You-ra-mon) father of these digimon."  
"Humble? You've got the wrong person." Matt said. "I'm not the least bit humble. I don't even know what you're talking about."  
Matt hoped they wouldn't get mad or anything, but instead, the old digimon just smiled.   
"The humble one wishes to test our knowledge about him. So wise..." Uramon whispered. It was getting pretty creepy to Matt. "Very well. You are the White Warrior, here to save the digital world. You will rid us of our evil brother, Hadesmon. (Hay-des-mon)"  
"Excuse me!?" Matt half shouted, partly shocked and partly confused. "Me? Save the digital world? ALONE? I'm a digi-destined, here to save two worlds... WITH SEVEN OF MY FRIENDS! I can't do it alone!"   
The digimon flinched at these words, then began to whisper in disbelief to each other about the boy who stood before them. Uramon continued to speak.  
"The warrior is truthful." He said with a smile. "He speaks not for only about his triumph but about those who help. Continuing on, I should introduce my sons and daughters."  
First, he turned to a large eagle with massive wings and razor sharp talons. He bowed to Matt, then stood tall.   
"This is my son, Jupimon, digimon of the skies." Uramon said.   
Beside him was a beautiful mermaid with flowing golden hair. She had a silvery blue tail.   
"This is my daughter, Posidamon. (Po-side-a-mon)" Uramon said. "She is the digimon of the seas and oceans."   
Beside her was a lady. She looked human to Matt, until he saw two white wings spread out. She had long wavy brown hair and a white gown. She was like a different version of Angewomon, except the fact that she wore something less fierce.   
"This is another daughter of mine." Uramon said. "Aphromon, (A-fro-mon) digimon of love."   
At the end of the line, was a young man, or plant. He had the face of a man, but medium length vines for hair. He had a shirt and pants woven out of large leaves. (It seemed as though it was attached to him) In his hand was a long staff, an it had what looked like a crystal water lily blooming at the end.   
"And finally, this is another son of mine." Uramon said. "Demetramon, (Demi-tra-mon) digimon of the forests and growing things."  
"And the one on the ground is...?" Matt asked, feeling like an idiot that he just said that.   
"Olympimon." Uramon said with a frown. "He is the digimon of rebirth. Out of the five, he is the most powerful..." (Demetramon scowls) "And I blessed him as the leader of these five digimon..." (Demetramon scowls again) "But unfortunately, Hadesmon had murdered him, along with hundreds of digimon within this forest. Without him, we can not revive the others. He is the one who causes everything to be reborn in the primary village."  
"Oh..." Matt said with his head down. "That is upsetting..."  
"That is what our ancestors predicted." Uramon continued. "They predicted us all dying. The six of us. I could not be revived, but they did say that a stranger from another world would come and bring the five of them back to life. They called him the White Warrior."   
"How do you know it's me?" Matt asked. "I have seven other friends with me. I can't possibly be the one..."  
"Let me see your crest." Uramon demanded.   
"What?" Matt asked, never really expecting a digimon like Uramon to demand things like that.   
"Let me see your crest." Uramon repeated.   
Matt hesitated. Can he trust Uramon?   
"I'm not going to destroy it, I just need to see the symbol." Uramon said.  
Matt thought for a moment, he slowly pulled the tag and crest out from behind his shirt, over his neck, then handed it to Uramon.   
Uramon took a look at the symbol, then smiled. "Yes." He said. "You are indeed the White Warrior."   
"How...?" Matt began, but all the digimon simply moved aside to let Matt see. The wall was gray, with a mark on the center. Uramon took Matt's crest to the wall and fit it perfectly into the mark. Above the crest, the wall began to glow with gold lines spreading around like a spider web. It joined here and there in a pattern. Finally, when the last two lines connected, it showed the symbol on Matt's crest. The wall opened. Behind the wall turned out to be an old looking rag. Uramon took it down and handed to Matt.   
"Here." Uramon said. "This is a map to the Temple of the Digi-Destined."   
"What do I have to...?" Matt said, but again, he did not get to finish his question. He finally heard one of the four other digimon speak.   
"Uramon! Uramon!"   
It was Jupimon.   
"Hadesmon is heading this way!"  
"So he has finally found us. We must protect the White Warrior!" Uramon said.   
"Everyone get ready for battle!" Demetramon shouted.   
"White Warrior!" Aphromon called to Matt. "You must go! Take your tag and crest! There is a secret panel underneath where the map was. The tunnel will lead you to safety!"  
Matt searched all around the wall. The panel was no where to be found.   
"Hurry!" Jupimon yelled. "Hadesmon is almost here!"   
Finally, Matt pressed a brick near the map and the panel beneath the map fell forward. It turned out to be a small slide. He turned back to the group.   
"What about you guys?" He said.  
"We'll be fine!" Uramon called. "You need to go before Hadesmon gets here!"  
"Thank you..." Matt tried to say.   
"GO!" Said the digimon in unison.   
Matt jumped on the slide just as the door burst open. Matt heard several screams mixed together then a cruel laughter.  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!" Matt yelled, knowing the five other digimon were now dead as a door nail.   
*********************  
Inside the digital world, the real Matt Ishida awoke sweating and shaking.   
  
To Be Continued...   



End file.
